fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Purmon
' Name': Purmon *'Type': Vaccine *'Species': Cat *'Romantic interest': Veemon *'Natural enemy: '''Gatomon '''APPEARANCE' There are two types of Purmon, Purmon Black and Purmon Blue. Purmon black has black fur and white claws each with two fingers. It's left ear is pink and longer than it's right ear. He also has 3 pink tail. Purmon has two charms one on it's forehead and the other on it's chest. It's eyes are sharp and purple. Purmon blue looks relatively the same except for it's fur being blue and it's right ear is pink and long instead of the left. PERSONALITY Most of the Purmon are violent and cruel. They spend their time picking on Veemon and Gatomon. Veemon is it's romantic interest and Gatomon is it's natural enemy. This is probably due to the fact that both of these digimon are cats. ATTACKS *''Silver Claw: Purmon's claws burst in a shining silver light and Purmon swings them. This attack has the capacity to cut through rocks. *Cold Breath:'' Purmon blows a cold breath out of it's mouth and freezes it's enemies DIGIVOLUTION #''Champion: ''Talonmon #''Ultimate: ''Meonmon #''Mega:'' MetalMeonmon CHAMPION *Name: Talonmon *Type: Vaccine *Race: Cat *Romantic interect: Leomon/Ex-Veemon APPEARANCE Talonmon is a black digimon. It has white claws with 3 fingers on each hand and foot. Unlike purmon it only has 1 charm on it's forehead. It has a long pink tail and two pink ears. Talonmon has red sharp eyes. PERSONALITY Like Purmon Talonmon is also a very mean-spirited digimon, but unlike Purmon who are just mean and simple bullies, Talonmon are pure sadists. Their bullying usually ends with death of their victims. ATTACKS *''Silver Tornado'': '''Talonmon spins around in a tornado that can even pierce through steel *Blizzard: 'Talonmon blows out a huge gust of wind and snow to mislead his enemies. *Darkness Claw'' *''Dark Laser'' ULTIMATE *Name: Meonmon *Type: Vaccine *Race: Cat *Romantic interest: Grapleomon APPEARANCE Meonmon has light purple skin and a dark purple tail. It has sharp, black eyes and three fingers on each hand and foot. Unlike Purmon and Talonmon Meonmon's skin isn't covered in fur, it's made of a hard barky-like skin. It is said that his skin is stronger than diamonds. PERSONALITY Meonmon is way diffrent than Purmon and Talonmon. It has a very dark and mysterious personality and it's developed a great hatred for humanity. Some of them work with human partners but this happens very rarely. ATTACKS *''Dark Laser'' *''Burst Lightning: Meonmon despences a blue lightningbolt from it's hands'' *Infernal Flame: Meonmon creates blue flames around himself and then he releases it in the form of a blast. ' MEGA' *Name: MetalMeonmon *Race: Cat *Type: Machine/Vaccine APPEARANCE MetalMeonmon is covered in a heavy metal armor. In this form Meonmon wears a metalic helmet, metalic gloves and boots and shoulderpads complete with a metalic breastplate. PERSONALITY MetalMeonmon's personality is exactly like Meonmon's. ATTACKS *''Dark Laser'' *''Darkness Blade'' *''Burst Rockets: ''MetalMeonmon's breastplate opens up and two dark orbs show up. MetalMeonmon then releases the two orbs and they fly at the speed of light and destroy anything. *Destructoquake: MetalMeonmon creates a destructive aura around him that causes an earthquake.